


The Big, Bad, Horny Wolf

by SwordLiger



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Ash bangs a Werewolf, Blood, Cunnilingus, F/M, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Thermite, blowjob, knife, mention of transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordLiger/pseuds/SwordLiger
Summary: Self Indulgent fic of Ash banging a Werewolf Thermite.
Relationships: Eliza "Ash" Cohen/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Big, Bad, Horny Wolf

"Liza, I really don't want you to feel like you have to do this. I've been getting rather aggressive when doing this alone, I wouldn't want to hurt you." Thermite whined as Ash straddled him. Despite how unsure he was, it wasn't enough to stop his hands from wandering his teammate's body or stop his erection from growing. His breaths quickened as he couldn't help his instinctual lip licking. 

"We can go slow. It's hurting me to see you in so much emotional and psychological turmoil. And if this will help, I'll do it. If you get too rough, I’ll let you know."

Thermite whined again, the wolf in him being apparent in his behavioral cues, "I'm just afraid I won't hear you. I'll be too far gone in my own lust."

Ash hummed, "Then I'll use this," Pulling a knife from her pocket, she took off the sheath it bore, "After all, pain is something the wolf always responds to." The smirk on her face intimidated Thermite, though he'd never let her know that.

"Alright. Try words first, then aim for my arms." 

Ash nodded before leaning into his face. Her hands rubbing along his stubble before her lips met with his. She was gentle, knowing full well Thermite was nervous.

Thermite fought back every urge in his head to just flip Ash over and go in. His hands lowered to her hips, rubbing against her thighs. He pushed into the kiss a little harder, a lapse in his control. He growled as he pulled back, "Sorry trying to not rush this. I really need to make sure you are going to be okay with what may happen."

"I am. That's why we have this as insurance." She waved the knife off to her side before placing it down. Grabbing her tank top, she pulled it over her head, leaving her in only her undergarments. 

Thermite felt his lust rise more. Sitting up, his hands were quick to grab Ash's sports bra. It proved no challenge as she aided him by lifting her arms. His mouth locked over her breast, his tongue flicking over her nipple as he restrained a bite. The last thing he knew that he could do was draw blood. And the guilt of accidentally turning Ash would be something he could never live with. 

Ash grabbed Thermite's shoulders, pulling him closer to her. She began to breathe heavily into his hair. Only occasionally letting out a whimper or moan as his hands had a tendency to get a little rough on her thighs, "Easy, boy. Those hands are getting a little strong."

"Sorry." Thermite backed off, his cheeks flushing red as he fought back another wave of urges. "I'll let you take the lead for now." He laid back down, silently enjoying the sight of a bare chested Liza infront of him.

Ash nodded before leaning into Jordan's neck this time. Using her teeth to scrape against his neck, she trailed the sensation with ample kisses. She kept working her way down to his collar bone, quickly working part his chest and stomach. Neither of them were here for the foreplay of lovers. But at the same time, both wanted to ensure the other was still compliant with the situation. She looked up towards him, she could tell it was becoming harder for him to hold back. His human features looked off putting, as his eye had switched color, the tips of his ears pointed and his nose widened as he struggled. Even some of the hair on his body began to thicken.

Not wanting to push her luck further, Ash untied Thermite's shorts before pulling them down enough to free his erection. Ash shot red as he was much larger than she could have anticipated, but whether it was because of the transformation Thermite was holding back or his normal size, Ash wasn't sure and she wasn’t about to ask. Braving against the daunting size, Ash slid her tongue up the whole length, prompting low growls from Jordan. 

Jordan clinched his eyes as Ash's warm tongue and breath sent his mind into a haze. His transformation pushed further forcing whimpers from his mouth and his clawed hands to grip the bed beside him. He tensed as he felt her mouth go over the tip of his cock. He couldn't hold back any longer as the wolf fully pushed through, morphing his whole body, including his erection. 

Ash sat up looking at the beast before her. "Pretty sure this could be classified as illegal, Jordan." Thermite tilted his head, speech no longer a form of communication for him. Instead a long, high pitched whimper escaped him. Ash sighed, "Fine. But we will never speak of this again, got it?" She pointed the knife at him earning a nod. 

She opened her mouth as wide as it could go. The tip was easy enough to get around but going any lower proved a challenge. It didn't seem to matter to Thermite how far down she could go down, as with every motion she made he seemed to pant more and more. Grabbing the shaft with her right hand, she moved her hand and mouth in unison. Despite only doing this for a few minutes, her mouth rapidly grew tired from the girth she had to cover.

'Oh fuck, Liza!' Thermite screamed in his head as he couldn't believe how good what little her mouth could cover felt. He raised his head to look at her as she stopped. Tilting his head again, he understood her complaint of him being too large for her mouth.

Ash stood up and removed the underwear she wore before slapping Thermite's leg harshly. "Well let's get to the part you want." He moved like a shy child, a very odd sight for something most considered a monster. Laying on her back, she spread her legs. Leaning her head back, she feared for how much this was going to hurt. At least if her mouth wasn’t an indication to go by.

Thermite sniffed the air, Liza's fear an evident thing to him. Wanting to make her feel better, Thermite lowered himself next to the bed and turned her so her legs hung off the bed. Ash tried to question the motion, but was cut off by the sensation of his tongue hard pressing against her clit. She moaned loudly as he repeated the action. Lowering his nose, he took in her scent, a means to keep himself aroused. 

'Geez, Liza. Has a man never pleasured you properly before?' Thermite asked himself as he ran his tongue over her labia and clit once more. She wiggled wildly on the bed as he continued to lick and rub his nose between her lips. A 'grin' spread over Thermite's face as he pushed his tongue inside Ash. Moving it up and down, he felt an odd sense of satisfaction as he had Ash grinding her hips into his maw. But as much fun as he found this, his urges were still growing to a dangerous point. He removed his tongue and crawled over Ash. 

Looking up at her teammate, Ash couldn't help the fear that ran through her. Despite knowing the control Thermite had, she knew he was still a dangerous thing. Thermite groaned, his attempt to ask if she was ready. Ash now tilted her head, "Well? You just going to stare?"

Thermite lowered his ears in annoyance before shaking his head in a 'no' fashion. He sighed before lining up to Ash. He pushed the tip in but stopped as he felt Ash wince harshly. Looking up to her, he waited for her to relax. It took her awhile but she eventually nodded to let him know to keep going. Cautiously, he pushed in a little more. The pain it caused Ash was evident, but she would just keep encouraging him. Pushing just a little more, Thermite stopped before just setting his pace. 

Despite it not even being a third of his length, Ash still felt like he was going to rip her in half. She buried her face into his forearm as she whimpered loudly with each push. She couldn't believe even at his gentlest, he was still causing so much pain. She looked up to Thermite who had his eyes closed, no doubt trying to keep from going full force on her.

Thermite clenched his teeth. The frustration of holding back was driving him wild. He shot his eyes open and grabbed Ash's hips. He moved faster now but never pushed further into her. He panted as he began to blackout from giving into what the wolf wanted.

"Jordan!"

Ash's voice broke his thoughts, causing him to stop. He looked down to see there was blood on the bed, a brief moment of panic overtook him. It wasn't until his ecstacy wore off that the pain of a knife in his arm pulled him back. Growling loudly he pulled out the blade and backed up from Ash, who struggled to even sit up.

He whimpered as he could tell he hurt her. He began to morph back, "Liza. I'm so sorry. I was afraid this was going to happen." 

"Feel guilty later. Right now you need to get me to Doc." 

He nodded as he dressed quickly and helped her dress as well. Grabbing her bridal style he briskly walked down the corridors.

"You know. Doc is going to have a hard time believing this."

* * *

Doc grabbed the bridge of his nose, “I don’t get paid enough to deal with the normal commotion around here. And now you are telling me he is a beast of fiction and you both decided it would be a good idea to...” Doc cut himself off as he couldn’t even finish the question, “Perhaps I should have just worked in a hospital.”


End file.
